The Secret
by Nayaholic99
Summary: Takes place in Season 2. Santana takes Sam's virginity and gets pregnant. She only tells Sam. Samtana pairing, Quinntana friendship {Samtana} {Quinntana} {Straight Santana} I suck at Summaries hopefully the story is better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

Santana walked up to Sue's office and knocked lightly.

"Come in!" Sue shouted. Santana walked in slowly with her head down. She closed the door behind her. "What do you want sand bags." Sue asked glancing up at her then returned to reading.

Santana's eyes were filled with tears and she struggled to speak. "I…I…I have to quit the cheerios." Santana put her uniform on Sue's desk and let her tears out. Sue looked up alarmed at her strongest cheerio crying and quitting the cheerios.

Sue got up and put her arm around Santana, "Santana you don't have to quit the cheerios. Why are you doing this?"

"Sue I'm sorry, I just have to quit. Believe me." She said sobbing. Santana loosened herself from Sue's grip and walked out the door crying. She walked to Sam who was waiting across the hall.

"Did you do it?" He asked her. She nodded and started crying again. Sam embraced her in a tight hug stroking her hair and trying to calm her.

Down the hall Quinn was watching Santana cry into Sam's chest. She sprinted down the hall into Sue's office to find out what happened.

She burst through the door, "What did you do to her!?" She shouted pointing at a confused Sue.

"Nothing…She just came in here sobbing and quit the Cheerios."

"Wait…Santana quit?"

"Yea."

"Why?"

"She wouldn't tell me, she said she just had to quit."

"Something it wrong with her. I've rarely seen her cry in school like that." Sue nodded her head and Quinn walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the positive feedback! I'm glad someone else likes Samtana! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>The next morning in Glee practice, the gang was in the auditorium practicing. Rachel was on stage signing and everyone else was sitting in the seats. Quinn was carefully watching Sam and Santana. Sam had his arm around Santana and they looked fine. Rachel finished her song and Mr. Shue asked everyone to come sit up on the stage in a circle. Everyone made their way up to the stage. Finn and Rachel sat next to each other holding hands, same with Mike and Tina. Santana sat leaning on Sam's Chest between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her.<p>

"Amazing job Rachel. So I wanted to ask you guys who is your idol in the music industry." Mr. Shue asked the group.

Rachel's hand shot up like a rocket. Mr. Shue nodded. "Barbra. Obviously."

"That's a great one Rachel." Santana groaned and rolled her eyes. "Would you like to answer Santana?" Mr. Shue asked her.

"Sure." Santana said sitting up a little bit. "My inspiration is…" Santana brought her hands up to her mouth and her cheeks expanded. She jumped up faster than she thought possible and ran out of the auditorium to the girl's bathroom.

"Oh my god." Rachel said in horror. Sam jumped up just as fast as Santana and followed her out of the auditorium.

"Sam!" Mr. Shue shouted after Sam, but he was already long gone. "Does anyone know what's wrong with Santana?" Everyone shook their heads.

* * *

><p>Sam ran out of the auditorium as fast as he could following his girlfriend. "Santana!" He shouted, thank god no one else was at school other than Sue and her cheerios, they were in the Gym practicing with loud music so they wouldn't be able to hear him. He ran into the girl's bathroom and heard Santana puking. The sound of her coughs pained him so much. He rushing into the stall she was in and held her hair back. He rubbed her back and told her it was ok.<p>

When she was done he held her while her breathing steadied again. "Do you want to go back?"

"They're going to ask me what happened…"

"And we'll tell them you're sick."

"I guess we can." He helped her up and followed her to the sinks. She washed her face off and Sam gave her a mint. "Thanks."

They walked slowly back into the auditorium and everyone turned to look at them. Santana's grip tightened on Sam's hand while they walked.

"It's ok," He whispered into her ear. They walked back up onto the stage and took a seat, returning to the same position they were in.

"Are you ok Santana?"

"Yea I'm fine," She said nodding her head. They sang and talked for the rest of the time then the bell rang and it was time for class.

The day seemed so slow and Santana threw up one more time that morning. She skipped glee practice that afternoon and went straight home. Sam came over and they did homework together. Santana helped Sam since he was a Sophmore and she was a Junior.

When they were done they decided to watch a movie in Santana's basement.

"I'm sorry Sam," she said quietly.

"Why?" Sam said getting closer to Santana on he couch.

"I told you when I took your virginity that every would be fine and that I'd done it before. Now I'm pregnant and I ruined your life," she said started to cry.

"Santana. Look at me." She looked up. "You did not ruin my life. Maybe I didn't want to have a baby this early, but I'll do everything I can for you and my little nugget." He said smiling tickling her stomach. Santana started to laugh.

"Sam stop!" She said laughing. He continued to tickle her. "Sam!"

"Santana!" Her mom walked down the steps to see them.

"Mom!" Santana slapped Sam and he stopped.

Mrs. Lopez looked at them and rolled her eyes. "Hi Sam. Do you want stay for dinner?"

"Ummm…no thank you. I'm gonna go home, my mom is waiting for me."

"Alright Sam, nice seeing you." She started walking up the steps.

Sam started packing up his books and the couple headed up the steps.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yea if I don't puke or my head doesn't explode." Sam laughed and kissed her.

"Bye San." He walked down the drive way to his car and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two weeks were a blur for Santana. Every morning she would puke right after breakfast. She went to glee club on Monday and threw up in her car on the way to school. Then on Tuesday they were rehearsing a dance number in the chorus room and she got dizzy and puked on the floor. She decided not to come to practice in the morning anymore so she could vomit in the safety of her own bathroom.

One morning her mom didn't have to be at work until 9am, Santana starting feeling queazy right on time and walked up to her bathroom. She closed the door and ran the water so her mom didn't hear her. She emptied the contents of her stomach and went back downstairs and waited for Sam.

"Santana. Why was the water on for so long?" Her mom asked while typing on her computer.

"I had to wash my hands."

"Since when do you wash your hands for 10minutes?" Santana remained silent. "Santana do you have an eating disorder, because if you do I'll get you help right away."

"No! NO! Mom I don't have an eating disorder. Can we talk about this later, Sam is here to take me to school." Santana ran out the door and down her driveway. Sam had the door open for her and she climbed in and sighed as he drove off.

"What's up?" He asked in reply to her sigh.

"I think my mom is catching on. She had to go to work late today, and I usually skip glee club in the morning so I can throw up in my bathroom. I was running the water while I was puking and I guess I was puking for 10 minutes. So now she thinks I have an eating disorder."

"We're going to have to tell our parents sometime Santana." Santana shifted uncomfortably in her seat and nodded her head.

"San it'll be fine." He pulled into the student parking lot and turned to her holding her hands.

"Sam my parents aren't like yours. They expect more from me…they don't want me to end up like my sister."

"And how is that?"

"Dead. A striper. A drug addict." Sam was shocked, he didn't know what to say in reply. "Oh well." Santana hopped out of the car. "Aren't you coming?" She said as Sam sat there staring into space.

"Yea yea coming," he said as he stepped out of his car. They walked to class holding hands.

"So how was glee club this morning?" She asked casually.

"Fine… they're starting to wonder why you haven't been coming lately."

"And what do you tell them?!" She asked sounding annoyed.

"That you're sick, but they're not going to buy that forever Santana." She rolled her eyes and took her hand out of his.

"Well that's too bad. I'm going to class. See you later?" Sam nodded and watched her walk off.

* * *

><p>Santana now 3 months pregnant had almost stopped going to glee practice all together, not just in the afternoons. She's started to wear jeans, loose blouses, and sweatshirts to school so no one saw her small bump. She felt sick all the time and was always really dizzy. Gym was not an option and she always skipped. One day she was feeling ok and went with Sam to Glee club after school. They strolled in holding hands and the room went silent.<p>

"What?" She said as they sat down.

"Nice to see you Santana," Rachel said snarkily.

"Yea since we haven't seen you in a few weeks," Quinn said.

"I was sick," she said turning around. Mr. Schue walked into the room.

"Santana nice to see you!" Mr. Schue said with a smile. "Good afternoon everyone! Let's continue learning the dance number we picked up this morning. Can someone teach it do Santana?" He looked at them and waited for someone to raise their hand. "Mike, can you do it?"

"Sure!' Mike said jumping up.

"Ok everyone else let's get a move on!" Shuester turned on the music and everyone started dancing. Mike and Santana went to one side of the room and Mike started to teach her the dance.

Mike was teaching Santana a difficult turn and when she attempted it she tripped and fell screaming when she hit the ground. She grasped her stomach but quickly let go when she remembered no one knew.

Sam ran to Santana's aid, "Oh god are you ok? Do you need me to take you to the hospital? San can you hear me?"

"Sam! I'm fine." Everyone was staring at them now and the music had stopped. "Just help me up." Sam helped her up and everyone watched in silence.

"I'm fine everyone! No need for staring!" Santana walked to join the rest of the group. "Hit it Schuester!" Everyone looked at each other with puzzled looks and Mr. Shue started the music.

* * *

><p>"Five, six, five, six, seven, eight!"<p>

After practice Santana walked out first with Sam on her heels. Santana walked swiftly to her locker and Sam met her there. Quinn stood around the corner and watched them from afar.

"Sam, you can't act like that around them," Santana said.

"I know, but you fell. What if something actually happened." Sam said looking down at her.

She closed her locker, "I'm sorry Sammy." She put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist and they had a quick make out session. Quinn sighed and looked away.

"Ok, I have an appointment next month and we might be able to find out the sex. Come pick me up at 4pm in two weeks on that Friday and we can go together."

"Ok, I'm excited." They walked out of school and Quinn came out of hiding.

Mercedes jumped out and startled Quinn.

"What are you doing Quinn?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Something is going on with Santana. I don't know what it is, but it's serious. I was trying to hear what they were saying, but they were talking so quietly."

"Quinn it's really none of your business."

"I know, but I think Santana might be pregnant…" She said looking away.

Mercedes's eyes widened and she laughed, "Santana? Pregnant, Quinn I think you've gone crazy."

"Whatever it's just a theory."

"Ok you keep investigating," She said with a laugh and walked out of school.

* * *

><p>The next morning Santana didn't show up for glee practice, as usual. Quinn had called everyone the night before and told them to come a little earlier so they could confront Sam about Santana. Everyone was waiting for Sam and the room went silent when he walked it.<p>

"What?" He asked stopping before he sat down.

Quinn was the first to speak, "Sam we want to talk to you about Santana."

"Oh god," he said as he rolled his eyes. Quinn took a chair and put it in the middle of the room facing where everyone else was seated. Sam sat in the chair and Quinn returned to her seat.

"Who wants to ask the first question?" Quinn asked.

"I will," Rachel stood up and walked in a circle around Sam slowly. "Why has she been skipping practice all the time?"

"Ummm…She's sick. It's the worst in the mornings and she gets tired by the afternoon so she can't come." He answered.

"Sick with what?" Rachel continued.

"Some kind of stomach bug."

"No one else has a stomach bug in this school." Finn said.

"Well maybe she's the first to get it."

"For three months?" Tina said. Sam shrugged.

"Why does she keep vomiting?" Kurt asked crossing his arms and legs.

"I told you, she has a stomach bug."

"Why did she quit the Cheerios?" Quinn asked.

Sam looked down for a moment, "I don't know…"

"Why does she wear jeans and a sweatshirt everyday?" Quinn asked more forcefully this time. Sam remained silent. "Why did you rush to her aid when she fell? Why are you always around her? Why Sam!?" Sam still remained silent. "Answer the questions Sam!"

"This is none of your business Quinn! It's between Santana and I, that's it! If she wants to tell you guys what's going on she would've already! Just leave us alone!" Sam picked up his bag and stormed out, not before Quinn could ask one more question though.

"She's pregnant." Sam stopped. "Isn't she?" Sam turned around and walked up to Quinn and slapped her. Everyone gasped. Kurt got up and ran to her side.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yea I'm fine." She said.

"Really Quinn? You would stoop down that low?" Sam said with tears in his eyes.

"It's true Sam I know it! Stop denying it!" Sam walked out and got in his car and cried. He called Santana and got her voice mail.

"Hey San, you're probably puking right now, but I wanted to tell you Quinn figured it out. I'm on my way over to get you." He drove to Santana's house and made sure it didn't look like he was crying anymore. He knocked on the door and Santana was standing there in a tank top and jeans. He looked down at her and saw her belly. Barely noticeable but still there. He kissed her and went inside. She changed and they went to school.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for all the positive feedback on the last few chapters. This chapter is really juicy I think so keep reading and leave me a review on how you liked it. Thanks guys!**

Two weeks later Santana is now four months pregnant. She has a obviously pregnant belly that can barely be hidden by her sweatshirts anymore. They're sitting in the waiting room of planned parenthood waiting for their monthly check up.

"Are you nervous?" She asked. Same was holding her hand and shaking.

"Yea," He laughed and kissed her hand.

"Don't be Sam. We're going to find out if it's a girl or a boy."

"Santana Lopez!" The nurse said. They got up and walked into the room.

* * *

><p>Sam held Santana's hand tightly as they heard the heart beat of their baby. Santana started to cry and Sam kissed her.<p>

"You guys have a very healthy baby. Would you like to know the sex?" The doctor said. They both nodded. The doctor looked back at the screen for a moment. "It's a girl! She is growing very well and we should be able to give you a due date next time you come. And I'll print two pictures of the sonogram for both of you." The doctor wiped the gel off Santana stomach. "I'll see you in a month Santana. You too Sam. " The doctor left leaving the two of them in the room.

Santana pulled down her shirt and sat up. Sam helped her down from the table and embraced her, "I love you Santana."

"I love you too Sammy." He kissed her on her forehead and they walked out.

* * *

><p>The next morning Santana decided to come to glee practice because she was feeling better. She drove herself to school and was making her way into the building. She stopped at the bathroom before she went to the room. While she was washing her hands she felt a light flutter in her stomach. She put her hands on her stomach and felt it again. The baby was moving! She quickly got out her phone and called Sam to tell him to come to the bathroom and feel it.<p>

* * *

><p>The group was on stage practicing their dance when Sam's phone rang.<p>

"Mr. Schue I've gotta get this." Sam said as he jumped off the stage.

"Sam you can't jump to get your phone every time you get a call or text." Mr. Schue said. Sam was already answering though.

"Hello?" He said softly.

"Sam, come to the bathroom something is happening," Santana said.

"What?! Are you ok?" He heard her scream a little. "I'm coming San hold on!" He put his phone away and started to walk out of the auditorium.

"Where are you going?!" Rachel shouted.

"Ummm…I need to get something out of my locker." He said.

"Can't it wait until we're done?" Kurt asked putting his hand on his hip. Sam turned and walked out. "I guess not…" Kurt said rolling his eyes.

Sam ran to the bathroom as fast as he could, "Santana!" She was standing in the corner with her sweatshirt off and her hands on her bare stomach.

"Come here! Feel this!" She ran to him and took his hand putting it on her stomach. He felt it as soon as his hand came in contact with her stomach.

"Oh my god…" He said. "She's moving."

"I know." Santana said smiling.

"That's…that's amazing." Sam shed a tear. "God Santana, I love you so much."

* * *

><p>Later in the day Sam and Santana were standing at Santana's locker. She gave him his picture of the sonogram. Quinn was standing at her locker watching them and saw her giving him the photo. Quinn slammed her locker and stormed up to them.<p>

"What is that?!" Quinn asked furiously.

"Nothing." Santana tried to put it back into her locker, but Quinn slammed her locker shut. Almost catching Santana's hand in the door.

"QUINN!" Sam shouted.

"Shut up." Quinn stepped between Sam and Santana shoving Sam out of the way. "Santana give it to me."

"Quinn stop, you're causing a scene," Santana said desperately trying to get Quinn to go away.

"I don't care!" Quinn shouted. People were starting to look at them as they walked past.

"Can we do this another time?" Santana said quietly.

"I've given you other times but you won't tell me."

"Please Quinn." Sam tried to push Quinn out of the way, but she elbowed him in the chest. Quinn grabbed the paper in Santana's hands and tried to pull it out of her hands, but Santana held on with a tight grip.

"SANTANA LET GO!" Quinn shouted. People now stopped and were watching them.

"QUINN!" Sam shouted trying to get her to stop.

"Quinn please!" Santana said. Quinn held onto the paper with one hand and shoved Santana onto the floor with the other. Santana fell backwards and screamed. She hit the ground with a thud, but still did not hold her stomach.

"SAN!" Sam rushed to Santana's side and supported her back. "Oh god are you ok?" Santana didn't answer, she was watching Quinn.

Quinn looked down at the picture, it was black and white. She recognized it immediately. It was a sonogram. It read 18 weeks on the top. It all clicked, that's why Sam was always at her side, why he freaked when she fell, why she quit the cheerios, why she was throwing up, why she wasn't come to practice, and why she dressed like this. Santana looked up at Quinn with tears threatening to fall. Quinn had never seen Santana look so vulnerable and scared ever.

The hallway was silent watching them and Quinn said it, "You're pregnant." Everyone's eyes widened and some students gasped. Quinn dropped the picture and went to help Santana up. Sam put his arm up blocking Quinn from touching her. "I'm so sorry."

Tears were falling from Santana's eyes now as Sam helped her up. He put his hand around her waist and they walked down the hall together. Quinn held the photo and watched them walk down the hall together. The crowd started talking, Quinn knew they were talking about Santana. Quinn followed them down the hall and heard what people were saying.

"God Santana Lopez and Sam Evans ewww!"

"She's such a slut!"

"She sleeps with every guy in the school!"

"What did she expect!"

"What a whore!"

Quinn followed them until they left school. She hesitated to leave, but decided to go. San and Santana didn't leave school they just sat on the bleachers on the field. Quinn watched from a distance as Santana cried into Sam's chest.

"It's ok San. Shhhh." He hugged her while she cried. Santana had taken off her sweatshirt and had on a blouse, now you could clearly see her bump.

* * *

><p>"Sam, you can go back to class, I'm fine." Santana said after she'd stopped crying.<p>

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yea…"

"San I really don't want to leave you."

"Quinn is still here, I'll be fine." She shouted making sure Quinn heard her.

"Ok." He kissed her forehead and walked back towards the building. Santana sat there staring out onto the field. Quinn walked up the bleachers and sat next to Santana. They sat in silence for a moment until Santana spoke up.

"Thanks Q."

"For what?" Quinn said surprised.

"Telling everyone for me."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Yes and no." Quinn was confused. "Quinn, Sam wanted me to just tell everyone I was pregnant, but I couldn't. You did it for me."

"Oh."

"But I the same time I want to rip your guts out."

"I get it."

"Quinn remember when you were pregnant?"

"Yea."

"Then why did you do that to me? You knew how it felt."

"I wasn't sure if you were pregnant. I mean…I had a theory…but I wasn't sure."

"Sure you were…" Santana stood up and started walking down the bleachers.

"Santana please don't do this."

"You did this yourself Q."

"You had to tell them one day!"

"What if I had a plan?! What if I wanted to tell them when I was ready!?" Quinn was silent. "Exactly. Don't talk to me Quinn." Santana continued down the bleachers and walked back into school.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So here's the next chapter, a little bit of Pucktana for my fellow Pucktana shippers! Sam gets into a bit of trouble :O. Thank you for the positive feedback! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The things they said were the worst. She walked through the halls that day after it happened and just listened.<p>

"God what a slut!"

"It's about time, she sleeps with every guy in this school."

"Whore!"

"Here she comes watch out!"

"No wonder she quit the Cheerios."

"She got what she deserved."

She was sitting with Sam and lunch and Karofsky and the other football players walked up to them.

"Wow Sam. You thought you scored with Santana didn't you? Hottest girl in school, head Cheerio. You didn't know she was the school slut did you? Now you're the father of this whore's child." Sam stood up and shoved Karofsky.

"Sam!" Santana shouted. "Sam don't. He's not worth it." Karofsky looked at Santana.

"Neither were you, but look what happened."

"That's it!" Sam punched him square in the jaw. Karofsky recovered quickly and punched Sam in the gut. He grabbed Sam's hair and continued to punch him.

"Dave stop!" Santana said through tears.

"Stop your crying slut! He's not worth it! Oh wait but neither were you so…" Santana stood up and punched Karofsky. Dave put his fist up to punch her back as a reflex, but the guys grabbed him before he could hit her.

"You're not even worth it." Dave kicked Sam, now on the floor, once more before he walked off. Santana got down on her knees to help Sam.

"Hey…hey…Sam?" She said hitting his face lightly. Some of the glee club came over to help her. They got Sam to the nurse and he got an ice pack.

"Sorry San," he said taking her hand. Santana was silent. "I really am. He just…everyone…Santana how can you listen to all these people say these things about you?"

"Sam, they're all true…I have slept with practically every guy in this school. I should've been the one to get pregnant last year, not Quinn. Everything they say is true Sam, that's how I can listen to them say it."

"San…"

"I've got to go back to class, see you later."

* * *

><p>Sam and Dave were both suspended for a week because of the fight, so Santana was on her own for the next week. The next day Santana drove herself to glee practice.<p>

She walked into the room and sat down, "Good morning guys!"

"Good morning Santana!" Brittany said sitting next to her. Mr. Schue walked in and the room went silent.

"Santana are you ok?" Quinn asked.

"Yea I'm fine." Practice went on as usual, they sang and danced. Quinn would look over at Santana every now and then and see a tear fall, but she would quickly wipe it away. The bell rang for first period and everyone got their stuff and went to class.

Santana had her first class with Puck, Quinn, Brittany, Kurt, and Mercedes. She sat next to Puck and they talked.

"So you're really pregnant with Sam's kid?" He asked.

"Yup. Something wrong with that?"

'No, it's just if you were do get pregnant by anyone at this school I would've at least though it would be me."

"So what you're jealous?" She giggled nudging him.

"No, San I still care about you. I just want you to be happy with a guy that treats you right."

"Thank you Noah, Sam treats me just fine." She smiled and squeezed his hand. The loudspeaker suddenly came on and Principal Figgins' voice was projected through the classroom.

"Will Santana Lopez please report to Coach Sylvester's office." Principal Figgins said over the loudspeaker. The teacher pointed to Santana and she packed up her stuff. She stood up and glanced at Quinn. Quinn mouthed to her, it's ok. She nodded and walked of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I kind of hit a wall in writing this story, I have some ideas in my head but I'm having trouble executing them. Leave a comment of what you guys would want to happen. Thanks!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So I was kind of on the fence about this chapter. I re-wrote it a few times and was hesitant to post it. That's why I haven't updated in a while. Tell me how you guys liked it. Thanks :)**

* * *

><p>Santana walked into Sue's office and closed the door softly, "You wanted to see me?" She said in a hushed tone.<p>

"Yea, take a seat." Sue said pointing to the chair in front of her desk. Santana walked over to the chair and sat down.

Sue closed the book she was writing in, took off her glasses and looked at Santana. "So you're pregnant?" Santana nodded fiddling with her hands and looking down. "That's why you stopped coming to practice, then you quit?"

"Yea," Santana said nodding.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Coach, last year when Quinn was pregnant you were so mean to her. I didn't want you to do that to me, you already called me Sand Bags and hated me for my summer surgery."

"Did you tell your parents yet?" Santana shook her head looking down and fiddling with her hands. "I think that's the first step to help you get through this. They haven't even noticed you starting to…ya know…show?"

"Well they're never really around, and when they are I just avoid them…" Santana said nervously still looking down and fiddling with her hands.

"Have you told Sam's parents yet?" Santana shook her head again. "Santana this is happening, you have to tell you parents."

"I…I…I can't. I don't want to." Santana said trying to hold back her tears.

"Why not?" Sue said standing up and sitting in the chair next to Santana.

Santana turned to Sue, "Do you remember my sister Christina?"

"Of course." Sue said nodding her head. "She went here. What ever happened to her?"

"She died." Santana said flatly. Sue's jaw dropped. "She got pregnant the summer before her freshman year of college. She couldn't go to school, my parents forced her to give the baby up for adoption and when she wouldn't they kicked her out. She had no where else to go since the baby's father left her so she ended up giving her baby up for adoption anyway. She told my parents that she did it and asked if she could come home and they said no. I remember that day so well, she was standing on the doorstep banging on the door in tears screaming. I was 12, my dad wouldn't let me see her. I sat at the top of the steps crying silently listening to her pounding on the door…" Santana started to sob uncontrollably. Sue embraced her and let her cry.

"Shhh." Santana stopped crying and looked at Sue.

"She went to New York after and started striping and she became a prostitute. She got tangled up in drugs and over dosed one night. She used to send me letters about what was happening…that's how I know all this. The last one I got she said she was striping and selling her body to make money. I wanted to help her, but she said not to."

"Do your parents know she's dead?"

"Yea…" Santana's eyes started to water again and she couldn't hold it anymore. Her tears fell like a waterfall. Sue went to hug her again, but she pushed her off.

"Please, just don't!" Santana stood and ran out into the hall. She went into the bathroom and cried her eyes out for the rest of the period. She heard the bell ring after sometime and got herself back together. She opened the door to the bathroom and walked back into the hall with her head up. She went back to class and pretended as if nothing happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I feel like I've lost my momentum for this story. Idk if I'll keep going. Tell me if you guys would miss it if it's not updated anymore.**

* * *

><p>After school Santana drove to Sam's house, she knocked on the door and he let her inside.<p>

"Hey how was school?" He said hugging her.

"I told Sue." Santana said.

"What did she say?"

"I told her about my sister too."

"How did she react?"

"She…she…tried to comfort me."

"And?"

"I had to leave…" Santana trailed off and Sam just nodded. They went up to Sam's room and he helped her with her homework.

* * *

><p>Sometime later in the evening Sam and Santana were sitting on Sam's bed watching a movie and playing footsie when he brought up the baby.<p>

"Don't you think we should tell our parents soon about the baby?"

"No," Santana said stuffing some popcorn into her mouth.

"Santana…your parents are going to notice."

"No they won't," she said with her mouth full.

"Santana, what about when we have to buy things for her."

Santana choked a little when he called the baby her, "Don't you have a job?"

"Yea."

"Believe me my parents won't notice," Santana took another handful of popcorn. "Watch this part, it's one of my favorites." She said pointing to the TV.

"Santana." Sam took the remote, turned off the TV, and took the popcorn from her. "Santana, this is happening. It's real. You are pregnant, with my child. We are doing this. It's not something we can hide anymore. Tonight we're telling my parents when they come in. You can stay for dinner and we'll tell them during dinner. Ok?" He looked her directly in her eyes.

Santana's stomach twisted in knots as he said this to her. Her chest became tight and she started to have trouble breathing. "Yea, sure." She managed to get out. Sam turned the movie back on and put the popcorn back on the bed.

Santana looked at the TV and it was all blurry. She could feel herself shaking and suddenly the room was 100 degrees. She took off her shirt now sitting in a tank top. Sam apparently noticed her shaking.

"You ok Santana?" He said looking at her with a worried look.

"Yea I'm fine, it's just really hot in here." She tried to take a handful of popcorn, but her hand was shaking and she dropped it onto the floor. "Sorry!" She started to pick up the popcorn still shaking.

"It's ok, I'll go downstairs and get the vacuum and some more." Sam climbed off the bed and went downstairs.

When Sam left the room Santana stood up and nearly fell over. She tried to make her way to the bathroom, barely able to make out the door. She made it to the bathroom and closed the door.

"No Santana, don't do this to yourself." She said looking at herself in the mirror. She turned on the water and doused her face with cold water. "Oh god, this can't be happening, not now." She said.

Santana's breathing sped up and she started to have trouble breathing. She sat down on the cold tile floor and put her hand on her chest. She had started sobbing uncontrollably and could barely breathe. She looked down at her stomach and her heart raced even faster.

"Oh my god, oh my god, no, no no." She was able to stand up and move over to the toilet and throw up.

"SANTANA ARE YOU OK?" She heard Sam yell from downstairs. She tried to get her breathing steady and failed. She sat down in the corner and let the attack run its course.

* * *

><p>When Santana came out of the bathroom she was a mess. Her makeup was nonexistent on her face and her hair was a mess.<p>

"Hey, I was getting worried." Sam patted the spot where she was sitting on his bed for her to climb on.

"I have to go." Santana said abruptly.

"What do you mean you have to go? We have to wait for my parents to come home." Sam said standing up.

"No I have to go." Santana avoided Sam's eyes and put on he blouse and sweatshirt quickly. She grabbed her bag and walked down stairs, Sam followed her.

"Bye Sam." She opened the door and walked down the drive way.

When she got in her car tears started to form in her eyes, but she was able to get back to her house before she started crying. She pulled into the long stone driveway of her Lima Heights Mansion and sat there. She looked down at her stomach and started to cry, again. When she was done she grabbed her bag and walked into her house. Her parents weren't home yet so she was able to go up to her bedroom and relax. She pulled out her phone and started a group message with Quinn and Puck.

_Santana: It happened again._

She held onto her phone and waited for either of them to text her back. Quinn replied quickly and Puck a few seconds later.

_Quinn: You had another attack?_

_Noah: a panic attack?_

_Santana: Yea at Sam's house._

_Quinn: What caused it?_

_Santana: He wanted us to tell our parents, start getting ready for her to come._

_Noah: Did you tell him what happened?_

_Quinn: It's a girl!?_

_Santana: No. And yea Quinn it's a girl._

_Noah: Are you going to tell your mom?_

_Santana: No…_

_Quinn: You should Santana, if you have another one it could be worse._

_Noah: Yea, you really should so you can go back to you therapist._

_Santana: I'm not telling anyone but you 2. I'll see you guys tomorrow I'm going to sleep. Love you both goodnight. _

_Noah: Nite San._

_Quinn: See you guys tomorrow._


End file.
